desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Asche auf mein Haupt
Asche auf mein Haupt ist die zwölfte Folge von der ersten Staffel und die zwölfte Folge von Desperate Housewives. Handlung Endlich wird die Leiche von Mrs. Huber gefunden. In der Zwischenzeit trifft Susan, als sie Mike besuchen will, auf Edie, die in der Planungsphase ihres neuen Hauses ist. Die beiden streiten sich wie immer um Mike, als Edie plötzlich einen Anruf von Felicia Tilman bekommt. Lynette ist unterwegs zum Yoga-Training – das einzige, was Lynette dabei helfen kann, etwas von ihrem Alltag hinter sich zu lassen. Als sie ihren kranken Sohn in der Kindertagesstätte abgeben will, ist die Liste leider schon voll. Die Rezeptionisten Lauren erzählt Lynette, dass sie das nächste Mal besser planen sollte, dann würde sie auch noch einen Platz ergattern. Als Lynette verärgert das Center verlassen will, bekommt sie einen Anruf von Susan. George setzt Bree vor ihrem Haus ab. Es wird deutlich, dass Bree unbedingt Rex Eifersüchtig machen will. Die beiden verabreden sich zum Dinner am nächsten Tag, als schließlich auch bei Bree das Handy klingelt. Unterdessen kehrt Carlos nach Hause zurück, steht aber unter Hausarrest, d.h. er darf das Haus nicht verlassen. Eine Fußfessel, die an einen Sender gekoppelt ist, soll der Polizei die Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu überwachen. Also kann er auch nicht arbeiten gehen. Die einzige Alternative bleibt also, dass Gaby weiterhin arbeiten geht. Dann erfährt auch die letzte der Hausfrauen vom Tod von Mrs. Huber Ein Polizist drückt Felicia Tilman sein Beileid aus und bittet sie, Mrs. Hubers Sachen noch einmal durchzusehen. Vielleicht findet sich ja etwas, das bei den Ermittlungen hilft. Eine Menge Leute haben sich unterdessen vor ihrem Haus versammelt, und Felicia vergleicht sie mit Aasgeiern, die sich am Elend anderer laben. Am nächsten Tag treffen sich unsere Hausfrauen zu ihrem wöchentlichen Pokerspiel. Sie unterhalten sich etwas über Mrs. Huber als Edie vorbeikommt und erzählt, dass sie Mrs. Hubers Asche am Lake Torch verstreuen will und dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn einige Nachbarn sie begleiten würden. Gabrielle sagt ab, weil sie arbeiten muss, Lynette hat leider keinen Babysitter und kann deswegen nicht mitkommen. Bree muss Rex zur Angiographie bringen und Susan, nun unserer Susan fällt nicht wirklich eine gute Ausrede ein und meint nur, sie sei beschäftigt. Edie zieht verärgert von Dannen. Lynette sieht derweil nach ihren Kindern und entdeckt, dass einer ihrer Söhne Kaugummi im Haar hat und ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihrem Jüngsten die Haare ab zu schneiden. Bree und George treffen sich später zum Picknick im Park. George schenkt ihr schließlich eine 9mm Luger P08 – Bree ist natürlich begeistert. George erklärt, dass die Waffe einst seinem Großvater gehörte und da er nichts damit anfangen kann und Bree doch Mitglied in der NRA ist, hielt er es für das perfekte Geschenk. Bree ist begeistert. Susan bietet unterdessen Felicia ihre Hilfe an und erfährt dabei, dass Mrs. Huber anscheinend eine Art Tagebuch verfasst hat, in dem alle möglichen Geheimnisse von Martha und auch anderen Leuten stehen. Susan erzählt Julie davon und meint, dass jetzt wohl jeder herausfinden wird, dass Susan Edies Haus niedergebrannt hat. Julie rät ihr, ihre Tat sofort Edie zu gestehen, vielleicht lässt diese dann die Sache auf sich beruhen. Susan bleibt also nichts anderes übrig, als sich bei Edie einzuschleimen. Als Mike unterdessen nach Hause kommt, sieht er, dass jemand in seinem Haus war und dort das gesamte Geld mitgenommen hat. Als er den Anrufbeantworter abhört, erfährt er, dass er von seinem Job abgezogen wurde. Mike ist sichtlich verärgert darüber. Lynette kommt wieder zu spät zum Yoga und kann wiederum keinen Platz für ihren Sohn in der Kindertagesstätte. Als er jedoch sein Cap abnimmt und die Rezeptionisten seinen rasierten Kopf sieht, denkt sie, ihr Sohn wäre krank. Als Lynette das Missverständnis aufklären will, bietet ihr Lauren jedoch an, einen Platz für ihre Kinder in der Tagesstätte zu finden. Susan fasst sich ein Herz und geht zu Edie um mit ihr ins Reine zu kommen. Letztendlich sagt sie Edie zu, sie zum See zu begleiten Als Gabrielle von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, spricht Carlos wieder einmal das Thema "Kinder" an. Doch Gabrielle erinnert ihren Mann erneut, dass er ihr versichert hat: Keine Kinder! Bree und George sind derweil auf ein verlassenes Gelände gegangen. Bree stellt Flaschen auf und George ist schon richtig aufgeregt, dass er gleich das erste Mal eine Waffe abfeuern wird. Bree versichert ihm, dass er sein "erstes Mal" nicht vergessen wird. George gesteht Bree, dass er die letzten Tage gerne mit ihr verbracht hat, während sie ihm einige Tipps zum Gebrauch von Waffen gibt. Plötzlich dreht er sich zu ihr und versucht sie zu küssen. Bree weicht überrasch zurück und erschreckt George so, dass er sich in den Fuß schießt. Im Krankenhaus erfahren wir schließlich, dass George seinen mittleren Zeh verloren hat. Bree versichert ihm, dass er es kaum merken wird, dass er fehlt. George versichert ihr, dass er es verkraften kann. Was er jedoch schwer verdauen kann, ist, dass er versucht hat sie zu küssen und sie ihm ausgewichen ist. Schließlich treffen sich die beiden und Bree sagte, sie würde Rex nicht mehr lieben. Bree dreht sich zu ihm und meint, er sollte keiner Frau trauen, deren Herz gerade gebrochen wurde. Diese Frauen würden dazu tendieren, zu lügen. Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und verlässt das Zimmer. Inzwischen beim Yoga. Lynette tut noch immer so, als ob ihr Sohn Krebs hätte, um so einen Platz in der Kindertagesstätte zu bekommen. In der Zwischenzeit wechselt Susan einen von Edies Reifen, der auf dem Weg zum See wohl seinen Geist augegeben hat. Die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre HighSchool Zeit und müssen erkennen, dass sie relativ wenig gemeinsam hatten. Susan war eine beliebte Cheerleaderin, während Edie hingegen eher mit Außenseitern verkehrte und von alle gehasst wurde. Nach Edies Meinung ist es noch immer so und Susan ist nur so freundlich ihr gegenüber, weil Susan etwas von ihr will. Doch Susan weicht ihr aus. Mike trifft sich mit Noah (der Mann, der ihn beauftragt hat) und fordert seine Sachen zurück. Er bekräftigt, dass es keinen geben wird, der sich so sehr darum bemüht, Deirdra zu finden, wie Mike. Doch Noah erinnert Mike daran, dass er Dierdra verlassen hat. Dann eröffnet Noah Mike, dass er an einem Gehirntumor leidet und bald sterben wird. Doch vorher will er wissen, was mit seiner Tochter passiert ist. Unterdessen muss Lynette einer ehemaligen Krebspatientin gegenüber gestehen, dass ihr Sohn gar kein Krebs hat. George besucht Bree und bittet sie, ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzunehmen. Doch Bree versucht ihm klarzumachen, dass sie es unter diesen Umständen (weil er sich in sie verliebt hat) nicht tun kann. Wütend verlässt George daraufhin das van de Kamp-Anwesen. Am Abend unterhalten sich Gabrielle und Carlos über die Zukunft. Carlos hat Angst, dass, falls er ins Gefängnis muss, Gabrielle ihn verlassen wird. Doch Gaby wiegelt ab und verspricht ihm auch nach einem eventuellen Gefängnisaufenthalt auf ihn zu warten. Susan und Edie sind derweil auf den See hinaus gerudert. Edie überkommen die Gefühle und sie dankt Susan, dass sie als einzige mit ihr hierher gefahren ist, auch wenn Edie Susan nicht immer gut behandelt hat. Schließlich gesteht Susan, dass sie Edies Haus niedergebrannt hat. Edie ist geschockt und wirft wütend die Asche von Mrs. Huber in Susans Gesicht. Zurück zu Noah und Mike. Die beiden sind sich wieder einig geworden und Mike soll weiterhin nach Dierdra suchen. Wenn es nötig wäre, dann solle er auch nicht davor zurückschrecken, denjenigen zur Strecke zu bringen, der seiner Tochter weh getan hat. Schließlich hätte Mike ja schon einmal für sie jemanden getötet. Carlos unterdessen vertauscht Gabrielles Anti-Baby-Pille mit Placebos. Susan ist immernoch ganz schuldbewusst und bietet Edie an, sie leiden zu lassen, so dass sie erkennt, dass es ihr wirklich leid tut Edie möchte nur ab und an zum Pokerabend eingeladen werden, was Susan ihr dann auch zusagt. Schließlich will Susan – die immer noch Mrs. Hubers Asche über sich verteilt hat – duschen gehen, doch Edie möchte nicht, dass die Asche ihrer Freundin in den Abguss fließnd so nimmt Edie einen Schlauch und übergießt Susan. Zu guter Letzt: Felicia Tilman sieht sich ein letztes mal den Flyer ihrer vermissten Schwester an und wirft ihn schließlich in den Müll. Lynette versucht, ihr Yoga zu Hause zu machen. Mike sieht sich das alte Foto von Dierdra und ihm an. Er wirkt traurig. Und George sieht sich beim Essen ein Video von Bree an, das von der Überwachungskamera in der Apotheke aufgenommen wurde. Abschließende Wort von Mary Alice "Der Tod ist unvermeidlich. Er ist ein Versprechen, dass jedem von uns bei der Geburt gegeben wird. Aber ehe dieses Versprechen eingelöst wird, hoffen wir alle, dass uns etwas widerfährt. Sei es das prickeln einer romantischen Liebe, das Glück eine Familie zu haben oder der Schmerz eines großen Verlustes. Wir alle hoffen etwas zu erfahren, das unserem Leben einen Sinn gibt. Aber das traurige ist, dass nicht jedes Leben von Sinn erfüllt ist. Manche Menschen verbringen ihre Zeit auf diesem Planeten nur damit am Spielfeldrand zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass ihnen etwas widerfährt - ehe es zu spät ist." {{Vorlage:StaffelEinsEpisoden} en:Every Day a Little Death fr:1x12 pl:1.12 Every Day a Little Death ro:Sezonul 1/Episodul 12 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1